ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Orlando Disneyland (updated version of Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom)
This is the Another Updated Version of Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World Resort. Changes *Magic Kingdom Will Be Remain with the Current Logo. *At Liberty Square, Hall of Presidents Will Be Replaced by Disneyland's Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln While the Hall of Presidents Will Be Moved to Shanghai Disneyland. *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Will Be Going Back into Original 1964 Version (Minus the Mentioning of The References of General Electric and Medallion Home). *Due to Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha "E" Komo Mai, Stitch's Great Escape Will Be Replace with the Return of ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter While Stitch's Great Escape Will Be Moved to Magic Kingdom Park in Ohio. *Mickey's PhilharMagic Will Be Replaced by The Return of The Mickey Mouse Revue (with new characters and songs) While Mickey's PhilharMagic Will Be Moved to Magic Kingdom Park in Ohio. *Haunted Mansion Will Have the Tokyo Disneyland Version of The Haunted Mansion Holiday During Every September Through January. *It's a Small World Will Have the Disneyland Version of It's a Small World Holiday. *Sora Ville Will Feature Characters of Kingdom Hearts, Disney Afternoon and More. *Critter Country Will Be Added with Two Attractions PB&J Otter: The Ride and Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown. *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure Will Be Placed in Fantasyland. *Tokyo Disneyland's Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour Attraction Will Make It's New Home in Fantasyland. *Sora Ville Will Be Combine with Disneyland's ToonTown and Hong Kong Disneyland's Toy Story Land. *Tomorrowland Will Be Going Back into 1975 Form. *Astro Orbitor Will Be Reformed Back to Disneyland's 1967 Version of Star Jets. *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Will Have the Narration That Provided by B.J. Ward (Who did the 1986-1995 Version of the Disneyland PeopleMover). *The former Galaxy Palace Theatre Will Be Destoryed and Being Replaced by New Attraction Called Space Tours That Featuring Selena Gomez as Your Travel Agent and Captain Rex (RX-24) as Your Pilot. *Snow White's Adventures is Being Replaced by Princess FairyTale Hall. *Peter Pan's Flight will be replaced by Pinocchio's Daring Journey. So Peter Pan's Flight will be moved to Disneyland Canada. *It's a Small World Will Have Disney and Pixar Characters Added. *Diamond Horseshoe Theater Will Have the Tokyo Disneyland's Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue and Horseshoe Roundup. *Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Film Will Make It's New Home in Town Square Opera House. *Disney Magic on Parade from Disneyland Paris Will Be Replacing Disney's Celebration Parade. *Grand Canyon Diorama Will Be Added on the Walt Disney World Railroad. *The Walt Disney World Railroad Will Have the New Narration That Provided by Ringo Starr List of Attractions: Main Street USA 1. Walt Disney World Railroad (World Bazaar) 2. City Hall 3. The Omnibus 4. Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years 5. The Kingdom Hearts Central 6. Main Street Cinema 7. Disney Magic on Parade 8. Main Street Electrical Parade 9. The Plaza Swan Boats Adventureland 1. Tarzan's Treehouse 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Aladdin's Flying Carpets 4. Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents "Aloha e Komo Mai!" 5. Pirates of the Caribbean Frontierland 1. Big Thunder Mountain 2. Country Bear Theater 3. Pecos Goofy's Frontier Revue 4. Frontierland Explorer Canoes 5. Tom Sawyer Island 6. Horseshoe Roundup 7. Legends of the Wild West 8. Splash Mountain 9. PB&J Otter: The Ride 10. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 11. Walt Disney World Railroad (Frontierland) Liberty Square 1. Haunted Mansion 2. Mark Twain Riverboat 3. Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 4. River Rogue Keel Boats Fantasyland 1. Cinderella Castle 2. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4.Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Princess FairyTale Hall 6. Storybook Land Canal Boats 7. Dream Along With Mickey 8. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 9. Alice's Tea Party 10. It's a Small World 11. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 12. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 13. Seven Dwarfs Mine Adventure 14. Castle Carrousel 15. Fantasy Faire Disney's Storybook Circus 1. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 2. The Great Goofini 3. Casey Jr. Soak 'n' Splash Station Sora Ville 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Adventure 6. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 7. Toon Park 8. Gadget's Go Coaster 9. Walt Disney World Railroad (Sora's Starland) Tomorrowland 1. Autopia 2. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 3. Star Jets 4. Space Mountain 5. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 6. Space Tours 7. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 8. The Carousel of Progress 9. Starcade 10. Disney's House of Mouse Laugh Floor Comedy 11. The World Beneath Us 12. It's Dance Time... in Tomorrowland 13. Share the Friendship with Olie Polie and Billy Bevel! Category:Walt Disney World Resort